The Hopi Alcoholism Program will continue to assist alcoholics and/or problem drinkers to once again become productive members of the Hopi community. The activities required to accomplish this goal include the following: 1. Community Education, this activity will be accomplished by using all forms of the local news media, and attendance at as many community meetings as possible explaining the disease called "Alcoholism". 2. Prevention, this activity will be aimed primarily at the youth of our community. It will include developing and implementing various forms of activity designed to expose youth to the problems created by the abusive use of alcohol and other meaningful activity. 3. Counselling, this activity will involve those members of the community who are presently undergoing problems involving the excessive use of alcohol. The counseling staff will continue working with individuals, families and groups in providing counselling services. 4. Referrals, this activity will include referring clients to other agencies for more specific services or highly professional counseling services. Referral services will include both incoming and outgoing services. This program, due to limited funds does not plan or have the capability to accomplish extensive or detailed research activity.